


Outro

by soundlessAria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: <-- was that even a word lmao, Akakuro - Freeform, Bokushi lives because he deserves all the good in the world, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Romance, anyway here comes the real tags:, fluffs, i have no excuses BTS swallowed me whole and i'm still drowning, i was supposed to post this last AkaKuro Week but look at the date sorry, just a pinch of angst to balance it all, okay maybe not so much but you get my point, proposal fic, wow guess who just came back after a few months of being a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessAria/pseuds/soundlessAria
Summary: "Together."It was such a beautiful word.





	Outro

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this at work, so it's kinda messy and unedited and I apologize for that. Maybe I'll come back to this later and make some proper edits. But no promises.

It was close to five years now, since the two of them began dating.

Seijuurou could still remember the look on Tetsuya’s face when he confessed to him during the post-celebration of their Inter-High win on their last year of high school. It was a close battle between Rakuzan and Touou. Seirin unexpectedly grabbed the third place without Kiyoshi Teppei who was still undergoing post-surgery therapy abroad. Seijuurou felt a tad bit disappointed, because his plans for a romantic confession on nationwide TV got instantly shot down.

The other him was astounded about that plan of his and was thankful it didn’t actually happen. But, really it wasn’t exactly Seijuurou's plan. It was Reo’s. Even though his upperclassman had begun college, he was still supporting the club and was visiting them every once in a while. It was him who planted the idea in Seijuurou’s head, plus some little blackmailing with the promise of Seijuurou’s embarrassing photos leaking out.

Hell, if the world only knew about how crazy the rest of the guys on his team were, people would definitely think he was the sanest of them all.

Anyway, on the night of the celebration, Reo and the others conspired and locked the two of them inside one of the hotel's pre-booked room which had only one massive bed in the middle. It made Seijuurou facepalm both inwardly and actually. Fucking crazy, yeah. And Seijuurou would be lying if he told anyone he didn’t think about pinning Tetsuya down on that damn blush pink mattress the moment he heard the door click shut from the other side. Half of it might be the alcohol talking, but still.

From there it was a mess of “I like you,” “Me, too,” and a whirlpool of regret for not telling the other how they truly felt since the beginning because hell, it was reciprocated but they were just too oblivious about the fact.

To Seijuurou’s defense he had openly flirted with Tetsuya. Like, he would sometimes wipe the sweat off Tetsuya's face using his own towel, let Tetsuya drink from his water bottle, invite Tetsuya on dates (but it was pretty ambiguous and sometimes one or two or all of the starting members, plus Momoi, of Teikou’s basketball team would join them.)

Anyway, that was long ago.

Right now, Seijuurou just had to focus on the present. He was there on their king size bed, facing Tetsuya, holding a velvet box which revealed a golden ring with a sparkling red diamond in the middle. If you looked closely, the diamond was encased in a thin crown of gold, lined like the shape of a basketball. Simple but a picture of a thousand words at the same time.

It was the least romantic thing Seijuurou did in his life… like, ever. They were both naked in bed, only the thick comforter covering their body, but he felt it the right time to do whatever it was he was doing now.

Sometimes, things were just like that. You’d just feel it the right time to step up your game and do something. Whether you regret the outcome or not, in the end you tried and that was the most important thing.

Tetsuya remained gawking at the scene in front of him. He didn’t expect–never expected to just wake up one day–on a freaking normal day–to his boyfriend proposing to him. And, yeah, they were obvious as fuck naked from head to toe. He was a hair's breadth away from hyperventilating. Okay, he was hyperventilating… internally. He sat up, the duvet warmed by both his and Seijuurou's body heat sliding down his lap and exposing him from his torso to his hips but he couldn't care less since they had both seen each other bare a few hundred times, in an attempt to calm his drumming heart. Seijuurou followed, and Tetsuya's breath was taken away once more. A few hundred times really wasn't enough if one was so deeply in love with a person.

“This might come very straightforward to you, but I thought– I felt it was the right time to do it. I hate seeing you cry, but I can’t promise that I won’t make you because I have made you cry a lot of times before. But this, I promise you: I will be with you through all our hardships, through thick and thin, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. I will cry with you, I will smile with you, and I want to continue being with you, to continue loving you for the rest of our lives,” Seijuurou said in that distinct tone Tetsuya loved–strong, powerful, but with a hidden timbre so soft and kind Tetsuya could listen to it forever and never get tired.

“What if… What if things went wrong? Not everyone accepts what we have, Seijuurou-kun,” Tetsuya said. There was a slight tremble in his voice, almost non-existent that nobody would’ve noticed it–nobody, well, except Seijuurou. Seijuurou had known the bluenette for too long that every small movement he made, every quiver of his voice, every slip of his expression, he understood.

Of course, Seijuurou knew. The world was an unforgiving place. Or so, that was what he thought before. Before he met Tetsuya, that is. Tetsuya brought light to his world, swept the dark clouds away and hung the sun so bright it was blinding on Seijuurou's skies. He wouldn’t, wouldn’t ever, give up Tetsuya for anything. Not for riches, not for fame. Tetsuya was everything. And without him? Seijuurou would be nothing. He would exist, but he would't be living.

Seijuurou understood Tetsuya’s worries, but he also couldn’t shake off the way his heart expanded knowing how much Tetsuya cared about him.

Seijuurou took Tetsuya’s knuckles, lightly drew circles on them with his thumbs, and gently pressed his lips against them. He looked at Tetsuya, both with fondness and guilt, scarlet red clashing with sky blue, and he knew then that it was Tetsuya he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Not that he didn't decide on that years ago, anyway. But this, this resolved everything.

“What if… this is wrong?” Tetsuya murmured, choking back the tears about to fall from his eyes.

“The only wrong thing I know right now is if I don’t do this.” Seijuurou smiled, wiping the tracks of tears on Tetsuya’s face. What did he do to deserve this man? Ahh, love. He definitely had it hard.

 _“It’d also be embarrassing and wrong if he said 'no.'”_ His other self whined. Love. They both had it hard.

“We’re just getting started. The answers to those things, we’ll figure them out along the way. Together.”

They both understood what was about to happen, but they also knew that they would face whatever challenges were thrown on their way, and together they would conquer it.

 _Together_. It was such a beautiful word.

Tetsuya nodded, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Then, you already know my answer, Seijuurou-kun. From the very beginning until now, and throughout the rest of our lives.” He held out his left hand and Seijuurou slipped the ring on his finger.

It wasn’t spoken just yet, but the both of them already knew the meaning of those two little words all too well. They had spent quite a lot of time in secret practicing how to say those words to the other after all.

It was a promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator: "And she didn't come back to this and make proper edits."
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
